Since We First Met
by Firefly15309
Summary: Hinata thinks back on her life since the day she and Naruto first met.


Firefly153… sigh…. I don't own Naruto in any way shape or form…. Wish I did though

Naruto...why would you want to own me?

Firefly153…. That is better off not said

Hinata… Naruto maybe we should get on with the story (as she blushes staring down at her feet)

Firefly153…Good idea Hinata, Naruto pipe down you can see it soon enough (I yell at him while he jumps around trying to see the paper)

Firefly153…..OK maybe I don't want to own him

* * *

Since We First Met

From the very fist time we met you were all I could think about.

I have watched you grow and change yet remain the same.

It makes me hop that I too am changing, growing, evolving into somebody you cold respect

That first day I remember you smiling through it all never once shedding a tear as you were surrounded by loneliness. Smiling even when you felt like crying. You smile despite all the

whispers of Monster under their breaths, and the glaring eyes that seem to shout of hatred and yell accusations. Through all the beatings, bulling and harsh words you always smiled

never once giving up. You were always alone, an outsider, yet strong enough to always smile through it all.

You probably don't remember that first time we met, but I will never forget it. I sat alone too shy to say a word to anybody around me and crying from the pain of feeling alone. Yet

you alone seemed to notice. You came over and said "what ever is wrong, it will be alright" saying this after being hurt in a fight started by others. You saw me alone and sad feeling

like I wasn't good enough, like I could never be good enough for anyone especially my father. You alone noticed me in my moment of pain showing me that I'm not alone. Then

you wiped away my tears and I felt safe. I felt, for the first time since my mother's death like I wasn't alone.

From that moment on I watched you. I alone saw your pain and sorrow hidden beneath your smiling mask. I understood what it felt like to feel all alone. I wanted to comfort you

like you did me, yet I was too shy to do so. How I wished I could comfort you and rid you of your sorrow. I am sorry I left you alone like the others. I watched and noticed you,

yet I never saw how deep your pain was. I saw so little of it from time to time as it leaked from under the mask.

I watched as you pulled prank after prank begging for attention and craving for somebody to recognize you and not just pull away. Coward that I was I could not do it. I feared my

family and ran from hurt; wrapped up in my own hurt from feeling invisible around you. I watched you from afar as you chased others seeing, but never seen. Until that day.

As I fought you truly saw me for the second time in my life. You supported me more than anybody. Calling out to me, telling me to never give up or give in. Even though I lost the

match you didn't yell at me. Even after the match you continued to see me. You were proud of me for never giving in and in the end that is all that mattered. In that one fight I was

truly happy having you focus on me and see me. That day you were to fight Neji something came over me. I had changed a little bit because of you. I became stronger and was able

to finally help you for once. I did what I should have done years before. I got the courage to talk to you.

From the day that we met I hoped for your happiness. From the day that we met I watched you become stronger hoping to become stronger because of you. From the day that we

met my one goal in life was to care for you. From the day that we met I fell in love. And until the day that I die I will always love you. So I Hinata take you Naruto to be my

husband from this day forward….

* * *

Naruto…We got married!

Hinata … Blushes as red as a beet and faints dead away

Firefly153…Yea, come on it was going to happen sooner or later in the story…um is Hinata sill alive

Naruto …(bends down to check up on her) Yep, hey Hinata wake up (he gently shakes her)

Hinata…(starts to come to and then faints again from close contact with Naruto)

Firelfy153…I hope she gets over this by the time you have children.


End file.
